Independently, and not as an agent of the government, the contractor shall furnish (as directed through the issuance of approved task assignments) all necessary services, qualified personnel, materials, equipment, and facilities, not otherwise provided by the government, to provide conference management and related technical and resource support services for the various programs of the National Library Medicine.